No Todos Los Accidentes Son Malos
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke van a la fiesta de Kiba junto con la hermanita del rubio... Naru se pone un pokitin ebrio y deciden ke no maneja, sasu lleva a naru y todo va bien hasta ke el telefono suena /*/UA -SasuNaru- KibaHina ? /*/ Lemmon Yaoi


**_No Todos Los Accidentes Son Malos_**

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un UA, Universe Alternative, encontraran probablemente OCC; la serie animada _NARUTO _pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, autor original de los personajes.

**Rena/Dark:** Pesimo titulo... y probablemente pesimo summary... esque una vez que terminamos esto.... la imaginacion se fue, se fue... y se fue.

* * *

Hinata era, aunque no lo pareciera, hermana de Naruto... era verdad que no se parecian en nada, pues la piel blanca y el cabello negro de la chica, contrastaban con la piel tostada y los rubios cabellos de el, asi como en los perlados ojos tan diferentes a los azules, sin embargo, eso no le importaba a Naruto, el la seguia queriendo igual. Eso no cambio cuando se enteraron de que eran medios hermanos, ni cambio cuando se llevaron a Hinata lejos de el por un tiempo, y no habia cambiado en nada cuando ella regreso por cuenta propia a con su hermano.

Hinata era un año menor que el, por lo que ella tenia quince, y el diesiseis, Kiba, quien era un gran amigo de Naruto y de Hinata, habia invitado a ambos a una fiesta en la que su hermana era anfitriona... sin embargo, el hecho de que la anfitriona fuera su hermana, la cual era conocida por ser una de las personas más responsables de la facultad, no evito que organizara una fiesta tan... Salvaje. Naruto, al ver el cambio en la relacion de Kiba y Hinata, decidio, para no quedarse solo... llamar a su mejor amigo entre sus mejores amigos, Sasuke. El susodicho, no estaba muy conforme con la idea, pero eso no evito su presencia en aquel lugar, absolutamente tenia que ir, el rubio era tan inocente, que se lo podian llevar a la cama y el ni en cuenta! no, en definitiva, el tenia que estar ahi para cuidarlo de las sandijuelas que seguramente le rondarian. Y no estaba muy equivocado, pues noto a varias -bastantes- personas dirigiendo su mirada al rubio, pero eso el podia arreglarlo, solo era cuestion de una mirada, si, una mirada marca Uchiha®. Que por que lo defendia tanto? Demonios, si eso es obvio, esta enamorado de el... cosa que él, no sabe.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrio bien, ni Kiba, ni Hinata, ni Ssauke bebieron, Naruto si, un poco, pero estaba bastante cuerdo y en perfectas condiciones cuando todos decidieron irse de ahi. Kiba opto por que Naruto no manejara, solo por si acaso, a lo que Sasuke acepto, llevandose el a Naruto y Kiba a Hinata.

-Fin Flash Back-

Sasuke habia manejado como por... media hora si su memoria no fallaba, y como siempre, el rubio no se callaba; hablaba sobre que feliz estaba de que hubiera ido, y luego se retractaba con una tonteria, despues decia como Hinata y Kiba se veian bien juntos, y cuando esta por mencionar algo más se sonrojaba y callaba unos minutos para decir que se la habia pasado muy bien con el, y luego retractarse diciendo alguna estupides y riendo nerviosamente... eso le gustaba, por que el no era torpe, y sabia que, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, le enviaba indirectas, que el fingia, no haber entendido. Por fin, despues de cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, ya estaban en la casa del rubio, Sasuke habia tomado otro camino, por lo que, suponia, que devio haber llegado más rapido y por ende, aun no llegaban Kiba y Hinata.

Estaciono su auto en donde Naru estacionaba el de el, que en estos mnomentos estaba en la facultad, habia entendido que la hermana de Kiba lo traeria aca, apenas todo regresara al orden, oajala... ambos salieron del auto y se sentaron sobre el, Naruto se recosto y empezaron a ver las estrellas, el tiempo paso en silencio entre los dos, y Sasuke de vez en cuando miraba a Naruto de reojo, solo para apreciar su sonrisa tonta y sin explicacion... en una de esas, pudo ver el rostro serio de Naruto, se levanto y se sento, volteando a ver al rubio, quien notando la mirada oscura del Uchiha sobre el, se sento de igual forma.

-¿Que sucede, Naruto- pregunto un tanto serio y preocupado el Uchiha

-nada... espero, es solo que... -justo cuando el rubio iba a hablar su telefono movil comenzo a sonar dentro del auto del Uchiha, Sasuke bajo para tomar el movil del rubio y pasarselo -bueno? Si soy yo.............................. voy para ya -colgo- Sasuke... al hospital, ahora- el Uchiha le miro con el ceño fruncido, como era eso de 'ahora' quien se creia que... espera, al hospital? Sasuke subio rapidamente al auto y lo encendio, abrio los seguros dejando entrar al rubio, y nada más este cerrar la puerta, arranco al hospital, no estaba muy lejos, llegarian rapido, pero algo lo incitaba a acelerar, era como si sintiera la ansiedad del rubio dentro de si, solo marcho en silencio y nada más entrar, el rubio entro a paso rapido a recepcion y pregunto por Hinata, Hinata? Que habia pasado?! Les indicaron un numero de habitacion, donde nada más dejaron entrar al rubio, la visita no duro mucho, solo dos minutos, al abrirse la puerta para que saliera el rubio, pudo ver el cuerpo de Hinata lleno de vendas... maldicion.

-como esta? -pregunto Sasuke nada más ver al rubio salir

-inconciente... -dijo con preocupacion y tristeza... duro unos momentos con la cabeza gacha y al levantarla, una mirada de odio se poso en sus ojos que miraban hacia la salida, el rubio salio corriendo antes de que el Uchiha pudiese siquiera detenerlo.... y como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, antes de pensarlo, ya estaba corriendo tras el.

En la salida, bajando de una patrulla, salio Kiba, el Uchiha al preveer las acciones del rubio, alejo a ambos patrullleros para preguntarles lo sucedido, mientras tanto, el rubio y el _'idiota' _como ni paraba de llamarle Naruto, empezaron una disputa verbal, los patrulleros se retiraron despues de contarle la situacion al Uchiha, sin darse cuenta del problema con el rubio y el castaño varios metros atras, el Uchiha se acerco, dispuesto a contarle a Naruto que no era su culpa y tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero antes de que dijera nada, el rubio estaba sobre Kiba golpeandolo fuertemente, Kiba no se defendia, y no era que pudiera ganarle a Naruto, menos en el estado de colera en que estaba, sin embargo, no se esforzaba por evitarlo, el Inuzuka tambien se sentia culpable, y todo lo que sucedia estaba mal. Tomo al rubio de la camisa por la espalda y lo alejo de Kiba, y antes de que regresara a golpearlo nuevamente, Sasuke, muy a su pesar, le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla al son de un _'Tranquilizate!' _El rubio se queda con la cabeza gacha ty con su mano en la mejilla, entonces Sasuke se agacha hasta estar a la altura del rubio y le mira comprencivamente susurrando un _'lo siento, dobe...' _Naruto se arroja a los brazos de Sasuke y segundos despues rompe en llanto sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

-teme... -dijo un poco ya calmado

-dobe.... Kiba no tuvo la culpa del accidente- dijo Sasuke en un tono dulce, a lo que el Inuzuca y el Uzumaki se sorprendieron, no por su tono de voz, sino por su afirmacion -hable con los policias, atraparon al conductor que se atravezo a Kiba en la carretera, fue por eso que se barrieron y salieron de carretera... además, Hinata esta bien, no le paso nada grave, esta bien? -pregunto el Uchiha acariciando suavemente la espalda del rubio, quien sollozaba mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha..

_-kiba lo siento....- _se alcanzo a oir la voz del Uzumaki

-n-no te p-preocupes... jeje- hablaba como podia por las contuciones de los golpes en su rostro, el Uchiha camino como pudo con Naruto en su pecho dentro del Hospital y llevo a Kiba a urgencias, donde despues de un par de horas, salio solo con moratones y uno que otro rasguño en la cara, los tres se sentaron en la sala de espera, Naruto seguia con su rostro escondido en el pecho del Uchiha, y Sasuke y Kiba se mantenian en silencio, despues de un rato, Sasuke empezo a reir por lo bajo, lo que ocaciono que varias miradas, incluyendo la de Kiba, se posaran en el -que pasa? -pregunto Kiba con la ceja alzxada por el extraño comportamiento del siempre serio Sasuke Uchiha

-no es nada, es solo... -Naruto se removio un poco en los brazos de Sasuke, enterrando un poco más su rostro en su pecho- ... que Naruto se quedo dormido- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Kiba solo sonrio, eso significaba que estaba tranquilo.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos en total silencio, y un doctor se les acerco -son Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata?- si, ahora era Hyuuga Hinata, ya no era más Uzumaki... su familia la reclamo y le cambiaron el apellido -si-respondieron a unisono Sasuke y Kiba -Bien, siganme... quiere verlos-, Sasuke movio un poco a Naruto que abrio pesadamente los ojos

-vamos dobe, Hinata ya desperto... -y como por arte de magia, el rubio se puso de pie siguiendo al doctor y preguntandole por su estado, dejando atras a Sasuke y a Kiba -... hmp...- dijo indiferente Sasuke, mientras caminaba atras del rubio, pensaba en que sentia que le faltaba algo, a un lado de el, iba Kiba, en completo silencio

-muy bien, los dejo para que hablen...- dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba adentro con Hinata, quien sonreia como si nada hubier apasado...

-Hi-Hina-chan? estas bien...? -pregunto Naruto acercandose lentamente a ella cual niño pequeño

-hai... -contesto leve pero animadamente

-etto... Hinata, yo... lo siento.... yo... -trataba de disculparse Kiba, lo cual hacia torpemente y le arranco un pequeña risita a Hinata

-no... yo... yo deberia haber llevadote Hina... -decia Naruto

-talvez eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieramos atajado lejos de ustedes... -dijo bajito Sasuke, un poco sonrojado por la fija mirada de Hinata sobre el

-jijijiji.... no sean tontos.... jiji, no es su culpa.... -decia Hinata entre risitas por las disculpas que recibia de todas partes, -yo... no podria culparnos... menos a ti Kiba- dijo Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo, al ver Sasuke como ambos se sonrojaban, tomo del brazo a Naruto y a empujones y riñas lo saco de la habitacion, continuaron caminando fuera del hospital mientras Naruto no dejaba de quejarse y preguntarse por que lo habia sacado, el Uchiha se desespero de tanta queja y tomandolo por los hombros lo acorralo contra una pared...

-sa-sasuke?- pregunto nervioso el rubio al ver tan cerca al Uchiha

-hnn?-respondio sin apartar su vista de los suaves labios de Naruto

-q-que haces?

-besandote... -dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios besandolos con dulzura y amor

-p-por que?- pregunta Naruto bastante sonrojado

-por que te amo... no es obvio?-dijo tomandolo de la cintura y acercandolo a el

-Sasu... yo... -fue callado por un beso de Sasuke -... te amo... -dijo con una sonrisa dulce, entrelazando sus manos con las de Sasuke en un gesto suave y delicado

-oye... Naru.... -dijo Sasuke mientras besaba el cuello de Naruto

-hn? ah! Sasuke! -reprocho el rubio al sentir la mordida en su cuello

-que?.... eres mio, me perteneces...

-....-

* * *

Dark: Hi!

Rena: ... yo iba primero T_T

Dark: O.o lo siento....

Rena: no importa, continua.... [gotitas en los ojos]

Dark: Re-Rena... yo... yo.... arg! no seas tonta, no llores!

Rena: .... [una lagrima resbala]

Dark: u_u, ya pues... comenta tu primero sobre el fic

Rena: Hola!

Dark: o_OU

Rena: Este fic lo escribi yo solita, como muchos otros ;D PERO....

Dark: el siguiente capitulo, el cual es... sorpresa [cara de maniatico compulsivo] lo escribire YO solito, asi es... no solo dare las ideas, las escribire!

Rena: bueno... eso es todo... carecemos de imaginacion... al menos la sorpresa ya esta hecha, no _**oniisan**_? [mirandolo amenazadoramente]

Dark: sip! ;D

Rena: okz... entonces...

Rena/Dark: bye bye, y.... sigan leyendo? XD!

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
